


To Say a Prayer

by deviltown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Dialogue Heavy, Friendship, Gen, Post War, Post-Deathly Hallows, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviltown/pseuds/deviltown
Summary: Harry and Hermione visit the Potter's grave in calmer times.Prompt: RELIGION





	To Say a Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> I love to read missing H&H friendship moments so I decided to write one.  
> After DH.Can be read as canon or not. Sorry about grammar mistakes.  
> You can find me on tumblr: ficstraduzidas.tumblr.com

"Do you want to say a prayer?" - Hermione felt like she had to say something, at some point, and that’s what came out. They were in the graveyard for a long time now…  
"Or something? I mean, I don’t know?" - Ok, now she was just rambling.  
"I… I don’t know. I guess." – At least it’s gotten Harry’s attention, which was what she kind of wanted. And now she doesn’t know what to do with that answer.  
"You don’t have to. I mean, It’s just… sometimes my mum visits her father’s grave and she always says a prayer... I don’t know why I said that…"  
"Uhmn… No, it’s a good idea."- He agreed.  
"Ok."  
Silence. Again…  
"Did you do it, then?" - She asked. She didn’t mean to sound so selfish but she couldn’t help wanting to get out of that place, after spending so many hours already.  
"What?"- Harry looked at her for the first time since they arrived in the graveyard.  
"The prayer… Look, I think we need to get going.." – She said  
"No" – he went back to look at the graves – "I don’t know how to."  
She looked confused but before she could ask he said:  
"The prayer, I… you said.. I think it’s important? I don’t know why… I guess.. Look, can you say it?" – He looked absolutely lost  
"Look, Harry. it’s okay. You just say whatever you want. You don’t even need to say it out loud."  
"Ok… Can you say it thought?" - He said, still looking lost and younger than ever.  
"Harry…"  
"Look, I’ve talked to them. Like, it’s not like I expect an answer or anything… It’s just… I guess… You said… One time, I saw on TV, this funeral and well, people said a prayer and I feel like… I want to that for them. I don’t even know why… I ..."  
"Heavenly father, please embrace your children and let them know his son loves them. In your name we pray, amen."  
She didn’t know what those words meant, exactly. It would be something her great aunt would say in those moments when nobody knew what to say. She didn’t have a clue whose name she was praying to. It didn’t matter, she realized.  
"Amen."- Harry said, looking down.  
She never really understood religion. Her parents were not really into that but that was always the prayer at grandfather’s grave, the grace before Christmas meal. Like traditions, you don’t really know what it means but it’s important to follow, for unknown reasons. It doesn’t hurt anyone, her father would say. Brilliant people, her parents.  
"Let’s go then" – Harry said, a little less lost.  
When they were back at the borrow, sipping tea in the backyard, she couldn’t help to ask him.  
"Do you believe it, Harry? I mean, the prayer…"  
"I don’t know, never really got much of that back at the Dursley. But I guess it felt good? Couple of words… It doesn’t hurt anyone, right?" – He smiled at her, she missed that smile so much she realised then.  
"Yeah, I guess it doesn’t."


End file.
